Fangs of Hate
by Sulkie Wolfen
Summary: After Simba's disappearance, something deadly and fierce has begun to grow within Nala... a dark monster, one twisting her thoughts. But how badly off is she, when she watches her King with pity for his own predicament?


**Fangs of Hate**

Heloo all! Dunt have anythin' ta say. By the way, I used south to be Nala's father's direction from the pride because I believe that her father is Scar. And he went south, down, to reach his insanity. Kind of a little metaphor there, eh?

----------

I've heard people say we all fear the unknown. But they're all wrong.

When fearing the unknown, you don't know if it's gonna be good, or awful. But when you fear the known, you already know it's hell.

Then they'll give me an example. The classic; fear of the dark. But it's never fear of the actual dark they have, that's ridiculous. It's the monster in the dark. And whilst I've never been able to testify how a large black monster could spring from the dark and eat you, those fangs do not have to be ivory... perhaps they're made of hate.

Eyes of affliction, and a tongue of the only warmth I've ever known.. trapped in the fortress of his maw, and surrounded by hate. His skin is scaled and hard, and it's made of envy, of anger.

That's my monster in the dark.

Hi, I'm Nala.

See, I was betrothed to the prince of Pride Rock, then he died and so did his father, who was the king, and then the king's brother took over the throne.

Those fangs of hate glisten for Scar, for the wildebeests who killed my best friends... and for my mother's ignorance, never to tell me anything. They shine for my life, without a father nor a mother who ever cared.

The tongue? That's not for anyone anymore. I cared for Simba, but he's dead. I cared for Scar, before he turned nasty as he is now. I care for my father, and wish dearly to meet him... but I have no knowledge of him. That's why it's such a small area.

The maw of my monster holds me together. It is the darkness... the unexplored darkness that keeps me from everything else. It nourishes me.

My skin is for envy and anger. Ah yes, I've got plenty of that.

We never fear the unknown, we never fear the dark... we fear the monster of pain and horror we've all got locked in some corner of the world.

Mine lives in the gorge where Mufasa and Simba perished. My mother's, I'm sure, lives with my father, whoever he is. Scar's? That's an easy one. Scar's lives inside his own head.

The monster always lives wherever we fear the most. I'll never step foot into the gorge... I don't want to see skeletons, for I fear them. My mother fears the secret of her father unrevealed to any, even hidden from me. And even from herself, really. I think we all know Scar would do anything to get rid of that mind of his... it's obvious by the expressions on his face he wouldn't dare go in deeper than he ever has before, when exploring that place... and for that, I sympathize him.

I mean, it's easy to never go near the gorge, or never to look to the south, where my father disappeared to apparently. But it must be hard to stay away from your own thoughts. I know it must cause him a lot of pain... I mean, look at him!

Maybe I'm just too soft. There's evil there, I know it. But if Scar fears his thoughts, he must fear his evil as well. So maybe he's a good lion, not a bad one like the one who cackles to our saddened faces. Maybe that's his insanity, too. Or even my insanity.

Jeez, look where I am now. I want so much to care for him again... but how can I now? Maybe it's easy.. or maybe it's hard.

I wonder where he is now. I see him atop pride rock, but of course he is not there... for cranium is tilted to the stars. And up in the stars, one can't escape. There he goes again, entering his fear. Well, for him it's impossible not to... he's forcibly facing it. Gee, I hope I'm never forced to face my own.

I hate it here. Look what I do for fun! I sit here, wondering where Scar is... but that's pointless. He could be thinking anything.

And that's just the scary bit.

Where is he... but more importantly, where am I? Maybe I'm not afraid of the gorge... maybe it's my mind too. Maybe that's where it is for everyone, but Scar's the only one who has a reason for it to be. Or maybe I've just got way too much time on my hands.

Whatever the reason, it's causing us all a lot of strife.


End file.
